


Stupid Mistakes

by devil_die



Category: Hanoi Rocks, Mötley Crüe
Genre: dead!razzle, drunk!vince, ghost - Freeform, tw alcohol, tw death, tw drinking, tw drunk driving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil_die/pseuds/devil_die
Summary: Vince’s life has hit a rough spot recently. So he hit the bar. Although memories from years before come back to bite him in the ass.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Stupid Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: I kept seeing this art of razzle if he survived the crash that killed him, and I decided to write something as Razzle coming back as a ghost to be absolutely up Vince’s ass and to make sure he doesn’t make another bad decision

A loud whistle filled his ears as he felt himself jerk at the response and slam the glass he had just been drinking from back onto the counter. The blonde male cursed under his breath as he brushed it off as his alcohol riddled brain had imagined the sound. Although his thoughts are sliced clean through at the sounds or words

“Ay blonde,” a voice with a thick British accent spoke as the sound of fingertips drummed on the hard wooden surface of the bar, “remember me?” A chuckle followed the words as he leaned forward. Crimson blood dropped onto the counter just inches away from his hand that was wrapped so tightly around the glass. 

He refused to looked up. It had to simply be the fact he had been drinking a bit too much. It was just the alcohol messing with his brain that he was hearing this stuff. But then he felt the warmth of the blood touch his skin and jumped almost falling off his bar stool. The male beside him shot the blonde a glare as he took a swig of his beer. Panic riddled his brain on how he would explain he saw a dead guy behind the bar dripping blood on him without sounding insane. Especially since he had killed that man. 

“Come on Vinny! It’s only been 11 years. Did you manage to forget me yet?” The accent once again cut into the thick fog that had started to form over his brain from the amount of alcohol he had in his body. “How could you even forget that night? I remember it and I’m not even alive.” He smirked knowing this was digging into memories Vince had shoved as far down as he could. And it was fun for the Brit to pick at the thing Vince had done 11 years before. 

Vince felt every muscle in his body tensed up as he had flashbacks to that night. His grip on the glass tightened to the point his knuckles had turned white from how tight he was holding onto the bottle. “Shut up..shut up..shut up...you’re not real. You’re dead.” He mumbled under his breath in hopes the male sitting beside him couldn’t hear him. He was glad that the guy was almost done with his beer and would most likely leave. 

“Come on love! That’s rude to say about me!” The ghost spoke with a laugh as he slumped into the bar. It was that laugh that struck Vince hard. He had heard it just before he heard the sound of the world stopping around him. The sound of glass shattering and cars destroying each other in a way they shouldn’t do. Not with people in them. 

He took a deep breath and slowly let his now shaking had let go of the glass. He couldn’t help but mumble shut up over and over under his breath. He just needed this all to be some sick dream his brain was forcing into him. Although a moment later the guy who had been sitting next to Vince stood up and left without giving him a second glance. “It’s true. Razzle you died that night. I saw it. I know you’re not real!”

“Not a real person yes. I’m a ghost, Mr. Neil, so I kinda still am real. And I’m here to keep you from making another decision out of your arse. Although I’m also here to be a complete and total shit to piss you off sounds even better so I might do some of that also.” 

“I don’t care what you say you are, your just something of my imagination!” Vince whisper yelled out before finishing off his drink and slamming the glass back down. He had been coming almost nightly so he had a tab he would pay later. Vince shoved himself up and away from the bar although for a moment, the world was swimming around him from the amount of alcohol that was filling up his body. The blonde took a deep breath before looking back to where Razzle was. 

Despite Vince not expecting to see him there, there he sat, bloody and cut up like he had been that night. Razzle shot him a smirk as the blood slid down his face and gave him a wave from the blood soaked and cut up hand. “I’m not part of all your drinking, Vinny. You can just stop and go home and think I’ll stay here to annoy the next little blonde pretty boy.”

Vince let out a little growl of annoyance at him before starting to make his way to the doors of the bar, although the was staggering way too much for someone who should be doing this on their own. He mumbled something under his breath as the cold air hit him once he was outside. While fishing his keys out of his pocket, Vince heard the door open and close behind him. “I thought you being a ghost wouldn’t need a door.” He shot over his shoulder. 

“Oh I don’t. But how else would you know I was following you?” 

“Fuck off. I’ve gone through enough shit so far I don’t need to take anymore from you right now.” He grabbed his keys and held them in his hand as he sat his eyes on his car and started walking. Anyone could know he was too drunk to drive but he was still going. 

“Come on Vinny! You should have stayed sober you dumbass. You can’t drive like this.” Razzle yelled running up behind him although he was slightly slower since one of his converses had been lost the night of the crash. “You’re drunk Vince. If you get behind that wheel, our last night together will be again and you might not survive it.” 

“Shut up! Maybe death is what I need!” Vince yelled out as he spun around on his heels. The sadness and anger he held was showing in his eyes as he did this. Without another word, he unlocked the car and slid into the drivers seat. Vince didn’t start the car, he let his head fall into the wheel and sat there for a moment. Then the passenger door opened and slammed shut beside him. “Go away.” His words were slurred with pain, anger and alcohol. 

“Vince. I swear to god if you drive I’m kicking your goddamned ass as soon as I see it and can.” Razzle spoke up after a moment of the silence. “Call one of those idiots you called friends and band mates to come pick you up.” His voice was softer now as he spoke. “Make a good decision for once with alcohol and a car in it.”

Vince nodded a little although he didn’t lift his head up. He felt himself starting to fall asleep and gave into it. The last thing he heard was “Goodnight, Vince.” 

———————————————————————

The next day, Vince woke up with a groan. He rubbed his head as he sighed. “Fuck..what happened last night?” It didn’t take him long to realize that he had fallen asleep in his car in the parking lot of the bar he went to. Although it did take a minute to remember about Razzle coming back. Half expecting the ghost to still be there, Vince turned to the passenger side only to see a black top hat like Razzle wore in the seat. He let out a deep breath he hadn’t realized he was holding before running a hand through his messy hair.


End file.
